end of all hope
by rockrox2112
Summary: the world is changing and its up 2 adam his navi moon destroyer and his friends tto stop the evil bad guys trying to take over all da worlds
1. PROLOG

all right this is my first story i decided to try writing something so this is my attempt. i love megaman more than anything else so the story will be more megaman than anything else but there will be a lot of stuff mixed in. the story is a mix of original and megaman x set in the battle network universe.

anyway please tell me if you like it because i really want to write more

also the title of this story is from a nightwish song u should all check them out their songs r pretty cool

END OF ALL HOPE PROLOGUE: BEGINNING OF ALL HOPE

a long long time ago there was a universe far beyond our reach a universe full of worlds that were connected and travelled around by everyone. but there was a lot of problems with the worlds when all the bad guys in them got together to take over them

there was a really bad war that started because of this. the great general sigma led his friends including megaman and bass and link and sonic and master chief and others against the bad guys zero and ganondwarf and gospel and all kinds of others

peopel began to say that the war was never ending and it was never ending they were right

but one day it ended

sigma said he wanted to talk to zero about a surrender and zero went to him with his top people and sigma did the same

it was a trap though because sigma was a hacker and the worlds were made of data sort of like the world of digimon except cool. he coded a trap so that he and his friends were sealed away and so were zero and his friends in exchange for their sacrifice code rewrote so the way was over

they remained in isolation for so much time peolple stopped counting. because everyone who lead the way was gone people didnt know about the war anymore and they stopped travelling between worlds

in aditin to these par a lel worlds was our world. it was not connected because it didnt have data in it but because we use so much electrics data started to get into our world and that is were our story begins


	2. ALL THE YOUNG DUDES

ok so dis is the first chapter and we meet al the characters here da chapter is called after a song by mott the hoople and is awesome

END OF ALL HOPE CHAPTER 1: ALL THE YOUNG DUDES

"go megaman use the mega buster" lan shouted in his pet as his navi fought somone

"u cant win" shouted bobby as he loaded a chip into his pet "breakman destroy him"

"not so fast" megaman laughed as he shot a charge shot at the charging breakman and reduced his hps to 0

"aw man" bobby said as he ran away crying

"good u deserve to cry asshole" lan shouted at him before turning back to his friends

maylu dex lan yai and adam stood behind him, congratulating him on beating bobby bobby was a really big duchbag and they were glad to see him beat

adam was the new guy in the group. as soon as he met the others in high school they instantly hit it off adam had short brown hair, glasses, brown eyes, and a slightly athletic build he was a great programmer who custom coded his own netnavi at 12 and he was now 16 with an even stronger version of his navi moon destroyer

"now that we have that out of the way, let's go to my house and partay" lan shouted, trying to put him arm around maylus shoulder

maylu just shoved him away gently she wished hed stop doing that because she loved...somone els

"fine lets just go" lan said dejected as alan and dex laughed at him for being shot down the infinitesth time by the really hot maylu

they went to lans house were his dad worked on his computer doing science

"lan bring your friends here" dr hikari said as his son and his friends came over to see the science

"wut is it dad" lan asked

"an alert just came up on my computer telling me that theres a data overlode coming from the train station and it said that all class sss netops shoud go there now"

"all of them wut could be so bad" yai asked

"i dont know but its bad u guys shud check it out"

so every1 went to the train station to see wut was going on

at the train station numberman stood on the rails and threw giant exploding dices at people

"numberman pleese stop" higsby begged his netnavi and he dodged another dice

"no i refuse to i no now the truth about my past and im going to begin a new" he threw a dice at a on coming train and laffed

"stop it numberman lan said "wait y r u in the real world"

"becuzz data is everywere" and he threw another dice at lan and then one at higsby

"holy shit hes rite lan" adam yelled as his pet gave of an elert sayin that crosovr was ready "wuts crosovr mean"

"press the button adam" moon destroyer said and adam pressed it and moon destroyer came out

moon destroy was a silver navi with armor like zero but long heavy metal hair and the armor was silver not red

lan and dex and yai and maylu pushed the buttons on their navis too and then gutsman and megaman and glyd and roll came out

"now this is a fight" numberman said but he put his hands forword and a bunch of viruses came out there were some easy metars but the where also sum hard stuff like candevils and the netnavis were have hard time fighting them

"go now to safety while we fight them" shouted the navis as they shot the viruses and their owners took cover behind a broken table

"ur going to stop this" moon destroyer shouted as his buster went onto his arm and a sword came in his hand. it wasnt like a chip beamsword it was curved and had a trail follow it like zeros did "why r u doing this"

"u will al remember soon why and then the real fun wi'l begin" and he disapered and a really big virus took his place it was a giant roaring black dog

"oh no its a mini gospel" they shouted remembering the much bigger virus navi that formed all those years ago

"i can take it" moon destroyer said and his buster went back onto his hand but this time the sword didnt disapper. he jumped at the mini gospel and screamed "omni slash" and then he slashed the gospel into pixels and the pixels vanished

"we need to go back to my dad" lan said

and they went back to his dad

okay thats chapter 1 more chapters will com soon i just hav 2 find da time 2 write them

also adam is the main character and yes he is like me


	3. ELECTRIK EYE

all rite so the site made me wait to post my stuff so i wrote chapter 2

this chapter is named from a judas priest song

END OF ALL HOLE CHAPTER 2: ELECTRIC EYE

"dad we have a problem" lan screamed as he and his friends ran in the house

"i no" his dad said looking up from his computer and science "they just sent fore mor alerts out for netops navis have come into the real world without a robot shell"

"thats pretty cool tho" dex said "now i can see gutsman in front of me for free"

"it also means theres serose problems now theres reports of mini gospel bugs and one of them broke wily out of jail"

"oh no"

sudenlee then a voice said "every1 come out we no ur ther"

"shit theres navis all around" yai screamed from the window

"well take them all" gutsman shouted from his pet

"lets go" adam shouted he pressed the button on his pet again and the navis came out again

the navis went out 2 fight all the evil navis to find there was too many for them 2 handle there was all the bad navis from wilys people that thed ever fought and even som new ppl

"oh no wut can we do" adam shouted

"here they are" shouted a mysterius voice

"o no run" shouted the evil navis but it was 2 late

a big gun blast hit al the navis and they teleported just in time 2 not get hit by it

"wut the fuk is dis" moon destroyer yelled

"we arent here to hurt u" said a navi that walked 2 us it was....samus

"samus u arnt reel ur a video game chara" dex said

"o shes reel" a girl said stepping out from behind her she was a very pretty girl almost as pretty as mayl with long blond hair "cum wit us we hav 2 talk"

behind them wer al kinds of othr navis a bunch of others also from video games

"y shud we trust u"

"we can leave u wit da evil navis if u want"

"damn lets go"

the friends went with the new ppl to a place

"theres data everywer da girl sed"

"we no dat but y"

"becus a portal has opened u c der r other worlds ful of data and we arnt but it came 2 here and now we have data"

"but y r the navis al goin insane"

"der was a war in dese wurlds an it ended when a general trapped his guys and the bad guys guys and wiped every1s memory his generals included megaman and roll and his name was sigma the bad guy was zero and there data merged and its in moon destroyer dats y dey want u al u have both leaders n 2 generals wit u"

"but wut can we do" adam asked

"we fight"

pls leave me a review 2 tel me wut u thought i wil update oon


End file.
